Halloween on Hope Island
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: A short Halloween story.


Halloween on Hope Island. The bonfire was set, the booze was loaded, costumes were on and everyone around the giant flame was having a great time. They reminisced about the past, recalled hilarious moments that popped out of nowhere, and talked about the pranks that have been pulled on them by the public.

Black Swan was laughing at something witty that Captain America said. Snow White, the Cavemen, and the Red Pimp stopped laughing seconds before. Sexy Smurf just smirked.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Gi wanted to speak. "Linka, remember that one time we went on Chatroulette?"

"Bozhe moy Gi, I told you I wanted to forget about that!"

"You went on Chatroulette?" Ma-Ti questioned. "What is that?"

Wheeler leaned back. "It's an chatting website. You're randomly sent to chat with random strangers. Most of the guys on there just use it to jack off."

Ma-Ti's face after that was not pleasant.

"C'mon little buddy, you're the one dressed like a pimp here."

"I'm Looten Plunder." He argued.

"There's hardly a difference I'm afraid." Wheeler told him. "So what happened on Chatroulette, babe?"

Gi snickered. "Ok, so we got really bored and decided to try it. At first, nothing interesting happened. A few guys started flirting with us and wouldn't stop talking to Linka after they heard her accent."

"Works every time." Wheeler smirked, recalling the day when they first met.

"Then we were connected to someone. And yes, he was… playing with himself."

"He had a leopard print speedo on." Linka shuttered. "And he said, 'Hello ladies.'"

"You like my rooster here?" Gi finished. Kwame nearly chocked out his pop.

"Must you continue this?" he asked uneasily.

"You're gonna love this, I swear." Gi promised. "So the guy finally shows his face and Linka and I covered our mouths. The guy on the other end was all 'Planet Pests!' and we jumped out of our chairs."

When Captain Planet chocked, it would never show. But he was roaring with laughter. "You got connected with Looten Plunder?"

"Unfortunately." Said Linka. "Ve are never going on Chatroulette again."

"Never ever ever."

Wheeler howled for an entire minute. "I should have been there! You're reaction must have been…" he continued to cackle. "Better than the time you watched Two Girls One Cup!"

"That's still not as surprising as Wheelers little stunt." Kwame pointed out. Linka rolled her eyes.

"That was, I swear, the dumbest way to scare a person. And never mention that video to me ever, I told you that!"

"But you screamed, so it worked." Said Wheeler. "Babe, it's Halloween. Pranks are perfectly normal at this time of year."

"Yeah, but you really kicked it up a notch." Ma-Ti shuttered. He remembered thinking he was going to die for a slight moment.

The night before, Wheeler pulled up a game called Slender and challenged the rest of the Planeteers to play. The four of them tried individually to collect all eight notes before Slenderman got them. All four of them lost after finding two pages at most.

The fact that this abnormally tall man with hands reaching the ground popped up on their computer screen startled them pretty well. They thought then that the joke was over.

Wheeler was only warming up. While they were watching a scary movie, he put on a white skinsuit and his black formal outfit. He took copies of Slendermans notes that he duplicated and taped on random trees around Hope Island.

After the movie, the others went outside for fresh air. That was when Kwame discovered one of the notes. Right then, he heard the booming of drums as he did in the game. He caught up with the others who decided Wheeler was trying to freak them out. But Wheeler really crossed the line though when he came out in costume and simply stood there.

It gave the others a scare that TV cameras would die to put on air.

"I'm still mad at you." Gi huffed.

"Get into the spirit ladies!" Cap insisted. "Pranks are a Halloween tradition where he's from."

"If he did that back in the Soviet Union, he'd get his ass kicked." Linka spat.

"Well we're not in the Soviet Union, so…" Wheeler pulled Linka out of her chair and placed her on his lap. "That's just my way of saying Happy Halloween."

"Next time, do that to the eco-villains." She suggested. They probably would be attracted to the stray pieces of paper in a forest. Most of them would just rip them off and leave them on the ground probably.

"Who knows some scary stories?" Kwame broke the ice after brief silence. "Not you Wheeler."

"Man." Wheeler whined. "I know a lot of good ones."

"I know one that you don't." Gi challenged. "You're probably thinking about the Hookman, aren't you? Or the babysitter getting phone calls from a stranger in the house, right?"

"Or the dead body under the bed." Kwame added.

"Damn you."

Linka giggled and snuggled into him.

"Go ahead Gi." Said Ma-Ti, unsure if he could take the story or not.

"Ok. This one is an urban legend from Japan. There was once this gorgeous woman who cheated on her husband. And he got so furious, he killed her lover by slitting his throat with a samurai sword. He tried to do the same to her, but instead of slitting her throat, he slit her mouth."

"So she's like the Joker then?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Why so serious?" Wheeler asked him in a deeper voice. Cap grinned at his remark.

"So then what happened?"

"She committed suicide because she believed that she was doomed to forever be ugly. And years later, children have gone missing. Witnesses say the kidnapper was a woman with a dust mask. Now, you know those are normal to wear in public there because they don't like catching diseases. She was armed with a big pair of rusty scissors." Gi took a breath. "Here's the scary part now: when she came up to her victims, she would ask them 'Am I pretty?' If they say no, she kills them."

"And if they say yes?" Linka asked. "Then what?"

"If the victim said yes, she would take off her mask and say 'How about now?' If the victim changes their mind, she kills them. If they still answer 'yes', then she takes her giant scissors, and she cuts their lips the way hers are."

"Woah." Cap commented. "Don't let her near me."

"So how do you defeat her?" Wheeler quizzed. "Sounds like a great horror movie franchise, but how would the main character beat her?"

Gi shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody knows. She has superhuman speed. Anyone who runs gets caught. No one survives."

Ma-Ti opened up a soda. "Well thankfully it's an urban legend."

"Speaking of urban legends." Kwame began. "I never heard the story about Bloody Mary and would like to know."

Linkas eyebrows flew up. "It's not an urban legend." She told him. "Bloody Mary used to be the Queen of England. She burned millions of peasants for not sharing the same Catholic faith as hers. And that's how she got the nickname."

"Yeah but…" Wheeler adjusted himself a little in his chair. "What about the mirror, babe?"

"That part's been made up."

"So it is an urban legend then?"

"Nyet, Mary was real. The mirror trick is fake."

Wheeler slid himself away from her and picked up his prop shield. "Who wants to do this with me?" he asked. "Maybe a bloody mary drink will be brought to us and we'll have more booze."

"Kwame and I don't even drink." Ma-Ti argued.

"But the rest of us do." Said Linka, who stood up and smeared down her tutu. "Let's go on an adventure Yankee." She took his hand and led him away from the bonfire. When he was out of hearing range, the others exploded with laughter.

"The mouse is heading towards the trap." Cap commented.

Wheeler and Linka walked into her cabins bathroom. Linka then took out three candles from under the sink and lit them with matches. If Wheeler was able to use his ring, he'd be a burning hazard.

"You ready for this, Babe?"

"One second." Linka took her cell phone out from her bra and went to the video camera app. Wheeler shut the lights as Linka adjusted a few settings. "Da, I am ready."

Wheeler rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Let's call this bitch." They both inhaled.

"Bloody Mary." Neither was scared after the first calling. Since they stepped out, neither of them saw a point in backing out. "Bloody Mary." Linka wanted to look into the camera and see if she got anything yet.

"Bloody Mary!"

The seconds after seemed delayed. Wheeler bravely looked into the mirror, ready to save Linka in case the evil queen did come.

"Maybe we're on hold." He looked at her.

"Or, she doesn't come out of mirrors. Ever thought of that, Yankee?"

"Still it's a little disappointing, I mean nothing happened and I'm-" he looked back into the mirror again. His face forged the same one in The Scream painting. "Oh fuck! Fuck!" He shrieked like a little girl, running for the door and never looking back.

The lights went back on and Linka could have died of laughter at that moment. Gaia nodded and chuckled as well, knowing she wore black for a good reason.

"Captain America, the first Avenger, bravely runs for his life."

Linka smirked. "Thanks Gaia. Really glad you did this for us."

"No problem." The Earth Spirit replied. "He'll probably be running all the way back to Brooklyn." Linka snickered.

"Well I just got a viral video right here. That's what he gets."

"Should I go tell him that it's fine?" Gaia questioned.

Linka pretended to think. "Nyet. Let him run."


End file.
